With fast development of network technology, network information increases explosively, and searching for information is like fishing a needle out of the ocean. Therefore, a search engine has become an indispensable tool for retrieving information.
Although an excellent search engine provides a large quantity of information resources and helps users to search for information with the support of a priority algorithm, many excellent search engines are unable to provide precise search services for users. Information in the network becomes increasingly richer, and development of search engines also tends to be professionalized and territorialized. The professional member search engines maintain their own web page databases. Data storage is distributed, and capability of each search engine is only limited to its own web page database. In the field of mobile search, a search request from a user is very purposeful, and search services are required to meet requirements of quickness, preciseness, and accuracy. It becomes an important topic how to effectively utilize capabilities of localized professional search engines during mobile search and integrate the engines.
In the field of mobile search, usually vertical search engines are registered according to territories. For example, 114 platforms of China Telecom, referring to FIG. 1, can provide various types of comprehensive service for users, such as a telephone number query service, and services related to dining and air ticket booking. Each platform manages information of its own territory. Taking the service related to dining as an example, although both vertical search engines registered on 114 platforms in Shenzhen and Shanghai can provide the service related to dining, the vertical search engine providing the service related to dining in Shenzhen is registered on the 114 platform in Shenzhen and is managed by the 114 platform in Shenzhen; and the vertical search engine providing the service related to dining in Shanghai is registered on the 114 platform in Shanghai and is managed by the 114 platform in Shanghai.
The prior art at least has the following problems.
1) A vertical search engine registered on a mobile search platform in a certain territory cannot provide services for mobile search platforms in other territories. The vertical search engines registered in different territories cannot share the information, so that the resources are wasted.
2) The vertical search engines that are registered in different territories and provide the same type of service cannot be managed and dispatched uniformly.
3) Mobile search platforms in different territories cannot be interconnected.